


Thursday, December 6th

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, Boyfriends in love, First Time, Flashback, Fluff, M/M, Smut, fluff and smut and a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: A Follow-up to "Tuesday, November 6th", but could be probably read on it's ownA month ago, Patrick hadn't known if he'd ever be able to get up the nerve to ask David to sleep with him, no matter how much he loved and wanted him. But then on that perfect night on November 6th, he'd found the words, and finally made love with David Rose. Patrick decides they should celebrate, so he rents a hotel room and sends David an embarrassing (and declicious) "sexiversary" gift to the motel. David's reaction does not disappoint.ORA flash forward/flashback fic, taking place on both December and November 6th. Cuts from the one month anniversary back to the night of their first time, and then back again.





	Thursday, December 6th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargatewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/gifts).



> So this one got away from me and ended up super long! And because it kind of feels complete as a single entity, I thought I'd post it as a separate follow up rather than a chapter two to my previous David/Patrick fic, Tuesday November 6th
> 
> That fic can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409680
> 
> You can read this without reading that, but that will give you some context as to the angsty headspace Patrick was in going into the night of Nov 6th. This is my first real smut in a long time, I hope you enjoy and be kind! lol
> 
> Ps. A HUGE thank you to Stargatewars for cheerleading me through this writing process, and for reading it for me! This one's for you!

 

Patrick was trying not to, but still felt like he was glancing at the clock every five seconds, checking the time and looking  for David. He wasn’t being very productive today. There were things he could be doing, even with an absence of customers there to help pass the time. There was stock to be replenished or at the very least straightened, inventory he could get started on, succulents that could be sprayed… but none of that was getting done. Instead, Patrick found himself fixated on the time. David should be there by now. Why hadn’t he texted?

 

Had Patrick gone over the line with this one? He bit his lip nervously and fretted. It was meant to be a joke, to get a rise out of David. But also, and he’d never admit this, it was because he wanted to celebrate. Their anniversary. Monthiversary. Whatever. 

 

He couldn’t imagine that David would be  _ mad _ … right? Surely he wouldn’t be mad. Not  _ silent treatment _ mad, at least. Right? Patrick told himself he was probably overthinking this. It was just  _ fruit _ , for God’s sake. And probably pretty  _ good _ fruit, too, considering how much that arrangement cost him. How could anyone be mad about  _ fruit? _ Patrick wanted to pace, but with a force of will remained in place, leaning against the counter, trying not to chew a hole through his lip. He was being stupid. This was stupid. Right?

 

A while later Patrick was still leaning against the counter, his forehead resting dramatically on his outstretched arms, when he _finally_ heard the bell ring. His head snapped up, half-expecting for it to just be another customer, but feeling the hope bubble in his chest regardless. And this time, at last, it was finally David. Patrick felt his heart leap into his throat, and he nervously regarded his boyfriend. David looked… well, he looked normal. Or as normal as David ever looked. He didn’t look _mad_ at least.

 

David stopped just inside the door and gave him a funny look. Though, to be fair, most of David’s expressions were funny looks. But this one was decidedly confused but also obviously delighted. His brows were narrowed and his lips pursed, but his eyes were shining and Patrick could see him biting back a smile. In his hand he held a spear of fruit, alternating chunks of pineapple and chocolate covered strawberries. He held it up with a bent elbow at his waist, and it waved casually near his face, like he could take a bite at any moment.

 

David was wearing Patrick’s favourite sweater, his softest cashmere in solid black. It hugged his body  _ so well _ , and the knit wasn’t too heavy, so Patrick still felt like he could feel and see him under it. Below the sweater were his ripped dark grey jeans and his black designer Chuck Taylors. That was Patrick’s  _ favourite _ outfit, and David knew that. Patrick felt his pulse quicken at the thought.  _ David must have liked the gift. _

 

The silence stretched on for a few moments. Patrick was waiting for David’s reaction, and David seemed to either be trying to figure out what to say, or pausing for dramatic effect. Or both. “Okay so I don’t want it to seem like I’m complaining, because I’m  _ not _ \- and please feel free to continue sending me delicious foodstuffs whenever the urge takes you- but what was up with the fruit arrangement? It’s not even our anniversary, it’s still nine days until the 15th.” David asked finally before crossing the distance to the counter and leaning over it for a kiss. 

 

Patrick leaned forward to capture David’s mouth in a quick chaste peck, trying not to physically  _ glow _ from the pride and happiness he felt knowing that David not only knew their anniversary now, but apparently had a running countdown going as well. Patrick’s monthiversary presents had clearly had an effect. He made a mental note to make next month's gift extra special.

 

“I see you got the edible arrangement.” Patrick replied, not answering David’s question.

 

“Yes, I did. And it was delicious, though I think I discovered this morning that there is, in fact, a limit to how much fruit one would be wise to consume in a single sitting.” David responded, and Patrick smiled and huffed a short laugh. He’d known David would probably eat half of it in one sitting. There were certain things he just  _ knew _ about the wonderful, ridiculous man he loved. That he couldn't control himself around sweet things was one of them. 

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Patrick said with a small smile. He was trying to hold it back, shooting for his signature deadpan. He wanted to hold his cards to his chest at the moment, let the conversation play out before letting his burning curiosity get the better of him. 

 

“Hmm, I did.” David replied before once again pursing his lips and giving Patrick a suspicious look with dark, shining eyes. “But  _ why _ ? And where were the melons and grapes? Don’t those arrangements usually have more of an assortment? While delicious, this was entirely pineapple and chocolate covered strawberries…” David continued, clearly perplexed. He really hadn’t gotten the joke, then.  _ Damn, _ Patrick thought. He hadn’t managed to embarrass David at the motel, like he’d planned. But he could still probably manage to fluster him here in the store. 

 

“Did Stevie say anything?” Patrick asked, shooting for casual but thinking his voice broke a bit at the end as he bit back a smile.

 

“She may have seemed privately amused about something but didn’t share the reason with the class, so…” David replied, his voice dropping at the end like he was wondering if there was some sort of joke he wasn’t in on. Patrick smirked. He knew Stevie would get it. His smile seemed to confuse David even more, so Patrick decided to take pity on him and explain.

 

“Well it’s not exactly  _ not _ an anniversary, David.” Patrick replied casually, and enjoyed watching the facial journey David went on as he contemplated his words. At first he didn’t seem to understand at all, his face showing nothing but blank un-comprehension. But then some idea seemed to spark and Patrick could practically  _ see _ him counting back to that amazing day in November, checking the math. Then his expression changed again to one of shock and then embarrassment as he slowly turned his gaze to the spear of fruit he was holding.

 

“You didn’t…” He said, horrified, still staring at the fruit in his hand.

 

“I did.” Patrick replied, grinning smugly. Finally, David’s gaze turned back towards him. His eyes were wide and incredulous.

 

“This is a  _ sexiversary _ gift? You sent me a  _ sexiversary _ gift  _ to the motel? _ ” He asked, his voice rising as he talked, giving Patrick exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for. Patrick shrugged in response and tilted his head mischievously. David’s jaw dropped in reply and he shook his head at him, his eyes wide. “Do you have any idea how much pineapple I ate in front of Stevie? And she just smirked the  _ entire time. _ ” He wailed, and Patrick couldn’t help it, he snorted a laugh. 

 

“I’m glad to hear you enjoyed it.” Patrick replied seductively, ignoring David’s distress. He leaned forward over the counter and paused just inches from his face, locking their eyes intensely. “I’m looking forward to the results later.” He added impishly before closing the distance between them with a quick and dirty kiss. David gasped a little at his roughness but opened to Patrick’s probing tongue immediately, sighing into his mouth. 

 

Patrick pulled away a couple seconds later, and watched fondly as the dazed look slowly faded from David’s face. When he opened his mouth to say something, Patrick cut him off by leaning over and capturing a big chunk of pineapple with his teeth and pulling it free of the spear David was holding. He chewed with relish, enjoying the sweet and juicy morsel, but also the shocked and lustful look on his boyfriend’s face.  

 

“You’ve gone too far. You have to be stopped.” David said softly, seductively. Patrick smirked and shrugged again. 

 

“You can try.” He replied  suggestively, and David’s eyes went wide and he bit his lip. 

 

“Okay, well, Patrick, if you plan to enforce your no-sex-at-the-store rule, I’m going to suggest you don’t say things like  _ that _ to me anymore during business hours.” David replied with his signature sass, and Patrick couldn’t help but just smile in response.

 

“Also, and I feel like I shouldn’t even need to be saying this,” David added “But having monthly anniversaries for both our first kiss  _ and  _ the first time we had sex is not only a little overboard, but also a little crazy.” He finished, punctuating his words with a dramatic and concerned look that comically pulled at his handsome features. Patrick laughed and once again leaned forward to kiss David sweetly. 

 

“Okay, maybe we don’t do the--what did you call it?--sexiversary? Maybe we don’t do that every month.” Patrick replied after he pulled back, his tone light at first, but slowly he felt the emotion rise in his chest and as he continued his words came out softer, more heavily laden with feeling. “But I couldn’t help myself this month. That night… David that night, what we shared, that was everything to me. It changed my life completely to share something like that with the man I love more than everything in the world. I was crazy to have waited as long as I did, but for whatever reason, that night a month ago I finally got the courage to do what I’d been wanting to do for  _ ages. _ And I just thought that deserved to be celebrated.” He finished, and felt his chest warm with love as he watched David’s eyes turn watery with emotion.

 

David didn’t speak, he was biting his lips between his teeth and looking up to try to stop tears from falling, but he nodded his approval and Patrick smiled in reply. “I also rented us a hotel room in Elmdale tonight.” He added, and watched as David’s eyes snapped down towards his. “I hope you’re not mad or think that I went  _ overboard _ or  _ crazy… _ actually, I can cancel the room…” Patrick continued flippantly, trying and succeeding to tease and get a rise out of David. 

 

David shook his head vehemently and reached out to pluck at Patrick’s collar and pat down the shoulders, tidying him. “I don’t… think that’s…” David started, and Patrick just smiled back at him. “But then we’d have to pay a cancellation fee, and that would just be fiscally irresponsible.” David added with a smirk. “And a hotel room could be… fun.” Patrick’s smile turned heated at the word ‘fun’. 

 

“I may have had some  _ fun _ planned for us.” He replied darkly, and watched with a smirk as David’s eyes rolled back and he visibly swooned. And Patrick wasn’t lying. He had a whole night planned for them, a night he was greatly looking forward to. Tonight was going to be special, and he was going to do everything he could to make it honour and hopefully even rival their first time, though Patrick didn’t know if that was possible. 

 

Patrick still got shivers just thinking about their first time, and he  _ had _ been thinking about it.  _ A lot. _ He’d thought about it non-stop for the past month, in fact, despite having many new wonderful memories to add to the mental slideshow by now. But his mind still went back to their  _ first _ time. The night he had finally gotten up the nerve and given everything he had to David Rose; his heart, his soul, and his body. It had been so unbelievably freeing, not to mention how  _ good _ he had felt. Nothing in his life had ever felt better, never before had he experienced such pleasure.

 

Even now, Patrick couldn’t help his mind from drifting back…

  
  
  
  


*********************************************************************************************

  
  
  


“Come back to my place with me.” Patrick breathed against David’s mouth, his thoughts feeling thick and heavy, laden with pleasure and need. He didn’t know what he was planning, if he’d have the nerve to go all the way, but he needed to lay down with David, as soon as possible, and his bed was sounding  _ mighty _ good at that moment. 

 

“Uh huh, yeah.” David agreed, reconnecting their lips for a moment before pulling back again. “Will Ray be there?” He asked, with a scowl of distaste at the likely answer.

 

“Probably.” Patrick replied, leaning in again. David melted predictably into the kiss and Patrick had to pull away as it threatened to heat too quickly. If it did, they might never get out of there, and he couldn’t stop thinking about his bed. “We’ll just have to be quiet.” He said a little devilishly, smiling and taking David by the hand and tugging him in the direction of the door. 

 

When they’d arrived at Ray’s place ten minutes later, it was to a dark house with no car in the driveway. Could it be? Patrick’s heart had hammered in anticipation and hope as he turned the key in the lock, David’s hands bracing his shoulders from behind. He could feel David bouncing with anticipation. 

 

“Ray? You home?” Patrick called out, and heard his voice bounce across the walls in the silent house. He flicked on the light switch and kicked off his shoes, stepping inside. When Ray hadn’t hustled down to meet them by the time Patrick got to the base of the staircase, Patrick finally believed what he had hoped so dearly to be true. Ray wasn’t home! Had Patrick forgotten about a conference or sales trip, he wondered? But it didn’t matter. Because Ray was not in the building.

 

He and David were entirely alone. 

 

Suddenly, Patrick felt a flush run through his entire body and a rush of blood to his cock, and he turned towards David. His boyfriend was still standing in the doorway, having removed his coat and his shoes, and looking back at him with fire in his eyes. 

 

“He’s not here.” Patrick choked, rather unnecessarily, but not knowing what else to say. And then he began crossing the distance with brisk decisive steps, and David moved forward to meet him. They came together in a crash of reaching arms and seeking lips. Patrick felt himself ache and strain against his pants, and thrust his hips forward needing  _ some _ kind of stimulation. He was already rock hard, and when his thigh found that sweet spot, he found that David was too. 

 

They’d quickly made their way to the bedroom. And that’s where things had gotten good. Patrick hadn’t had a drop to drink, but he felt drunk on David. Maybe that’s where the courage had come from. 

 

They’d started ripping off clothes on the way, leaving a salacious trail of evidence, starting with Patrick’s jacket. Next had gone the shirts, and after that belts and pants. By the time they’d gotten to his room, both were wearing only their underwear. David looked so fucking good in his tight black boxer briefs. Patrick knew each pair of them was like forty bucks, but he had to admit in this moment that they were worth every penny. Though it certainly didn’t stop him from wanting to tear them to shreds with his teeth.

 

Patrick had gotten them to the bed, but paused briefly to step back and ogle his boyfriend’s almost-naked body before pushing him backwards onto the mattress and climbing on top. He didn’t know what had come over him, but he was feeling  _ brave. _ Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t expected Ray to not be home and thus hadn’t known they’d be alone and hadn’t had a chance to overthink or over plan things. 

 

Whatever it was, he was going with it. And he currently had David pinned underneath him, so it wasn’t like he could do much  _ thinking _ , anyway. Not with his  _ brain _ , at least. He was operating entirely on instinct, at that point, and Patrick found he was completely okay to let his baser instincts take the wheel. Especially when they were already reaping some pretty serious rewards for him. Because holy shit, this was already amazing. 

 

Underneath him, David writhed and moaned, and Patrick smiled carnally in response. He knew he wasn’t usually this domineering when it came to their sex-life (if you could call it that yet), but it seemed like David was enjoying it. And that knowledge spurred Patrick on and gave him confidence, not to mention just fucking turned him on  _ so much. _ He pressed his hands into David’s chest and  _ pushed _ , pinning him to the bed while he bent over him and made marks all over the skin there.  _ Mine,  _ he thought. 

 

Below him, David moaned in pleasure as Patrick continued to pin him down and rhythmically move his hips, rubbing their achingly hard lengths against each other through the infuriatingly obtrusive fabric of their boxers. He really needed to do something about that, he thought vaguely, so he paused and sat back on his feet, giving him enough room to reach out and rip David’s boxers right off of him. 

 

David gasped a little at Patrick’s roughness, but that just fueled his fire even more. Patrick was alight with arousal, like every nerve ending in his body was charged and buzzing with need. He’d never felt so lost to his libido before, not once in his entire life, and he was just doing his best to ride the wave and not waste a single second of this precious gift of alone time with David. 

 

Though, despite not wanting to waste a second, he did take a moment to sit back and drink in the statuesque beauty before him. He didn’t think David believed it, but he was  _ an adonis _ in Patrick’s eyes. Without the disruption of his underwear, Patrick could admire the long lines of his muscular legs meeting hip and buttock, and then curving up into the most beautiful sculpted back. Patrick loved David’s body, and he sort of loved it even more because it felt so privately  _ his. _ Because you’d honestly never knew he was so cut, under the baggy sweaters and skirted pants he wore, and that was just the way Patrick liked it. It was like a present he got to unwrap again and again, a present just for himself and no one else. 

 

Below him, David smiled up at him shyly, though he didn’t move to cover himself. He allowed Patrick to drink him in with his eyes, even though he knew he likely felt uncomfortable. Patrick smiled, thinking that that was just one of the many ways that David showed him daily that he truly loved him. And Goddamn it, Patrick wanted to show David how much he loved him, too. And even though there was no gesture in the world that could demonstrate the sheer enormity of the love Patrick had for David Rose, he knew there was  _ one  _ thing that could come close. 

 

He knew that David was probably waiting for Patrick to lean forward and suck his beautiful cock. Because that was what had happened a hundred times before this, that was their established pattern, so why would he expect any differently? But he didn’t know that that wasn’t what Patrick wanted. He didn't know Patrick had something very different in mind for David’s cock, and it wouldn’t do at all for him to be coming already from something as ordinary as a blowjob. Not at all. All he had to do was get up the nerve. 

 

Patrick felt his nerves threaten to come back, threaten to push him to do the easy thing and to go down on David like he was expecting him to. To keep the status quo. It still rang in the back of his head, the question of how he was going to explain why this random Tuesday night in November was finally the night that he was ready to go all the way. But the blood pumping in his ears seemed to wash those thoughts away. Patrick was intoxicated with love and lust and even his usual proclivity to overthink and act cautiously couldn’t seem to override what his body wanted at that moment.

 

Thank God.

 

“David…” He said, staring down at his boyfriend like he was the most precious thing the world had ever seen. Which, to him, he was.

 

“Patrick.” David replied dramatically, and Patrick smiled. Then David reached out and made grabby hands, and Patrick laughed and leaned in and allowed himself to be pulled down. Patrick laid down parallel to David, their bodies touching and their faces just inches apart, but instead of immediately moving to kiss David, Patrick propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him once more. First, he looked lovingly at David’s face, and then further down at their bodies, naked and pressed together, their legs tangled, and he sighed contentedly.

 

His love for this man was  _ real. _ Patrick knew that to be true with every fiber of his being. He had never been as happy before as David made him now, that was just a fact. And this particular moment in time was up there as perhaps the happiest one to date in Patrick’s entire life. Nothing could be better than this, now, he thought. They were alone, they were naked, they had each other, and they had the knowledge and assurance of the other’s love. What more could they need? At that particular moment, looking down at David’s body, and up again at his gorgeous face and shining dark eyes, Patrick felt safe. David felt safe to him, he felt comfortable. He didn’t feel judged or rushed. And he felt  _ ready.  _ He had nothing to fear from David Rose. 

 

Patrick felt a zen-like calm flow over him after decision had crystalized, and he reached forward to cup David’s cheek and pull him into an achingly beautiful kiss. He wanted to pour all of the love in his heart into this one, perfect kiss, to express all the things he had trouble putting into words, to show David how he really felt. Because there  _ had _ to have been some small, insecure part of David that doubted how much Patrick really loved him, considering how he’d held out for so long. Patrick wanted nothing more for that voice, if it was there, to go away and never come back. He didn’t want there to be any room for David to doubt him after tonight. 

 

Despite the sweetness of the kiss and its pure intention, it began to deepen after a while. David seemed intent to pry Patrick’s lips open with his tongue, and Patrick didn’t particularly want to fight him on it. Soon Patrick felt himself getting harder, and then David’s hips began rocking and things were escalating quickly. David made a move to slide down the bed, presumably to suck Patrick’s cock. Which normally, Patrick wouldn’t have a problem with. In fact, he normally would have the opposite of a problem with it. Patrick  _ loved _ David’s blowjobs. But if he let that happen, he might lose the focus he had. So he stopped him, grabbing David’s arm and pulled him back up.

 

David looked slightly confused and worried, so Patrick quickly spoke. “Wait, David.” He started, a little out of breath from the fervour of their kiss. “I want--I was thinking…” He stammered. Spit it out, Brewer! Patrick thought. This was it! All  he had to do was say the words! David was looking back at him, patient but curious. “Do you want to try… there’s lube and condoms in the nightstand.” Patrick finally said. The words had come out in a rush, but he’d said them, and now he watched with bated breath as David’s eyes changed from confused to shocked as realization of what he’d just said hit him. And then the sexiest smile spread across his lips and it was like an electric jolt to Patrick’s cock. 

 

He’d done it. He’d asked for it! This. Was. Happening.

 

“Are you sure?” David asked, and Patrick smiled. 

 

“Am I sure they’re in the nightstand? Yeah, pretty sure, David.” Patrick replied, deadpan, not even sure how he was able to pull it off in this heated moment, and David rolled his eyes and smiled and scrambled to retrieve the condoms and the lube. He struggled with the condom box and ended up ripping it wide open out of frustration, making Patrick laugh, but soon enough he had a condom and the little bottle of lube and he was moving back into place beside him, his face practically glowing with excitement and glee. 

 

But being the gentleman he was, David paused. He was practically shaking with excited restraint, but he wasn’t going to push this on him, Patrick knew that. So before he could ask again, Patrick said, “And yes, I really am sure.” 

 

David’s megawatt smile could blind oncoming drivers, and Patrick couldn’t help himself from leaning forward to kiss him. David kissed him back, but after a few moments pulled away. He looked shy but excited, and it honestly warmed Patrick’s heart. He was so happy to finally be doing this for him. He’d been so patient and honestly hadn’t complained once. And to see him now, how clearly overjoyed he was, he clearly had been wanting it. He’d just selflessly never let Patrick know how much. Fuck, Patrick loved this man. 

 

“Do you want me to show you how to get me ready?” David asked, his voice a whisper, and his face clearly showing his restrained nervousness and excitement. But David knew nothing about nervousness. Whatever he was feeling was nothing compared to the way Patrick’s stomach flipped as he considered his answer. 

 

“How about--” Patrick started. “How about you get  _ me _ ready?” He asked, and swallowed nervously as he watched David react. David was nothing if not animated. His reaction did not disappoint.

 

His eyes widened with surprise, his brows shooting halfway up his head and his mouth seemed to open and close like he couldn’t figure out what to say. “Ohhhh.” Is what he finally came up with, and Patrick chuckled once, nervously. 

 

“Uhh, yeah…” Patrick replied with a shy smile, and he tossed his head a little and rolled his eyes, like it wasn’t some big deal. Which it was. 

 

“You want  _ me _ to--” David clarified, and Patrick cut him off.

 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Patrick replied, and David seemed to be having some sort of electrical malfunction in his brain.

 

“Oh.” He said, and Patrick smiled nervously.

 

“Is that okay?” He asked slowly, but David was already vehemently nodding and reaching out to touch Patrick’s chest in reassurance. 

 

“No no no! That’s not what I-- yes, yes of course it’s--” He seemed frazzled. “It’s more than okay, it’s exactly what I-- I just never thought you would, you know--” He wasn’t making much sense, but Patrick knew what he meant. 

 

“It’s just how I keep picturing it.” He replied a little bashfully, and the smile that put on David’s face was breathtaking. David moved to press them closer together and leaned in for a long and languid kiss. Patrick could feel David smiling as they kissed and it honestly gave him butterflies. He loved to make David smile, and to think that David was smiling because of  _ this _ , it just was so exciting and new. He felt like a virgin, and he was so desperate to give that virginity to his boyfriend he couldn’t bear it a minute longer. He deepened the kiss.

 

David moaned softly into Patrick’s mouth as their tongues danced and Patrick practically grunted in response. He fucking  _ loved _ when David moaned into his mouth, it was such a turn on. His cock turned from hard to achingly hard in a matter of seconds, and he thrust his hips forward, pressing himself against David’s hip and equally hard length. They both moaned at the delicious contact, but then David pulled back just a little.

 

“I want to save myself--for you.” He explained softly, and Patrick panted a little as he nodded. Yes. Fuck, yes. His mind was starting to melt down with need. He wanted all of David, and for as long as he could possibly last. He was  _ greedy _ for him, a feeling that was almost alarming in its intensity. Patrick grabbed the bottle of lube and opened the top. 

 

“Hold out your hand.” He breathed, his voice husky and blown from heavy breathing, but firm. David just gaped back at him for half a second, but then his eyes shone with what almost looked like a mischievous glee and he bit his lip to stop a wide smile, and he nodded and held his hand out. 

 

“Yes.” He agreed, and worked the lube around his fingers, slicking them up. Then he looked deeply into Patrick’s eyes. “Are you ready?” He asked, and Patrick nodded his head probably a little too hard.

 

“I’m so fucking ready, David. I want you so bad.” He replied, his words sounding desperate even to his own ears. David held his eye contact, looking deep past the irises and pupils and into Patrick’s very soul, and then he nodded once.

 

“Bend your knees.” He said, and Patrick felt his cock throb at David’s command. He wasn’t sure why, the words themselves weren’t sexy, but the way David  _ said  _ them… shit that did things for him. So Patrick obeyed. Then David reached down and touched Patrick’s aching length, casually stroking him a few times, before continuing down. He reached past his balls, and used his slick fingers to lube up Patrick’s hole. And holy fuck, they’d barely began but it was already intense. Patrick shuddered, but not in a bad way at all, and he hoped David didn’t take it that way.

 

Then one of David’s fingers returned to his sensitive hole, and toyed with the opening. “Fuck, David.” He panted, and David smiled and shook his head a little playfully. 

 

“Mm, no. Fuck  _ Patrick. _ ” He corrected, and pushed the finger in past the first ring of muscles, and Patrick groaned in pleasure. Then David leaned forward and captured Patrick’s mouth with his own, and he kissed him with abandon as his finger began to move. And Patrick’s brain exploded with sensation. Soon he was begging David for another, and David was taking him apart, one stroke of the prostate at a time, as he slowly and gently worked him open.

 

Patrick had been experimenting by himself for a long time now, so David’s fingers shouldn’t have come as so much of a shock. He knew this felt good, he knew he liked it because he’d been preparing himself for David for a long time now. It started that he just didn’t want to ruin his first time for David by crying or wimping out because of pain. He’d wanted it to be perfect for David, so he’d begun with his fingers, and had worked up to a toy he’d purchased online sometime in the summer. So he wasn’t  _ new _ to this. 

 

But holy fucking shit, David felt  _ amazing _ . This wasn’t anything like Patrick’s solo adventures. David’s fingers were  _ magic _ . And the way David was there, inches from his face, just watching his reactions… it just made it hotter. Patrick wanted David to see what he was doing to him, wanted him to know how good he was making him feel. 

 

After a few minutes, though, the fingers stopped being enough. Patrick needed more. He needed David. He was already falling apart, barely able to string three words together, and he didn’t want to come before he even got David’s dick inside him. “I need you.” He choked, pulling away from their kiss and stopping his eyes from rolling back so that he could look David in the eye. “Now, David.” He added, desperately.

 

“Yes, yeah, okay.” David agreed, nodding a little dazedly, and scrambled to grab the condom. A few seconds later, David was ready, and he looked at Patrick with dark eyes and a hungry but loving smile. “How do you--how did you picture this?” David asked. “Our first time.” He added, and Patrick smiled. 

 

“I need to see you.” He replied, and it was true. He needed to look into David’s eyes as he sunk into him for the first time. He needed to be able to kiss him, to feel his breath on his mouth or his neck. That was his only prerequisite. David nodded like he agreed, and moved to position himself between Patrick’s legs. And then he was lining up, and holy shit this was about to happen.

 

“Remember to breathe.” David said softly, and Patrick nodded, releasing the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He felt a prickle of fear, or more specifically, apprehension, as the moment arrived. Though it was barely detectable over the overwhelming sensations of need and love and arousal. This was it. He wasn’t going to back down now. He couldn’t. He needed this. And the wait was over. The time was now.

 

“Go, David.” He said, and David pushed himself inside.

 

And it was like nothing Patrick had ever experienced before. Fireworks exploded behind his eyelids as he scrunched his eyes to help absorb the pleasurable pain. Yes, it burned, but the  _ fullness _ , knowing that was  _ David’s _ cock and not some silicon toy, dear fucking God it was  _ good. _ And already the burning was going away, and Patrick realized he could be  _ fuller _ . David had stopped short and paused to let him get used to it. Well, he was used to it now. And he wanted more, he wanted everything David had to give. 

 

“How’s that?” David asked, and Patrick could hear the worry in his voice so he leaned up and grabbed the back of David’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He fiercely pressed his closed lips against David’s and held the connection for a few seconds before dropping his head back against the pillow again.

 

“David, it’s so fucking good-- I, I need all of you.” He choked, and David’s dark eyes turned darker as he nodded roughly in reply. 

 

And in he sank, filling Patrick completely. Patrick moaned as he took David’s full length, and stars shot through his vision. The feeling was overwhelmingly pleasurable, Patrick could hardly think straight for a second. Everything was fireworks. The pain was irrelevant when compared to the fucking  _ ecstacy  _ of being full to the hilt with his boyfriend’s cock. And, greedy son of a bitch that he was, Patrick wanted more. 

 

“Fuck me, David.” He panted, and pulled his knees up higher, hooking his hands under them to keep them there. 

 

“Yeah, mhm.” David agreed, and he pulled back gently, before pushing back inside, equally gentle, bottoming out once again. And holy God, what had Patrick been  _ missing _ all his life? How had he almost gotten to his thirtieth birthday without being fucked like this, when  _ this _ was how fucking good it was? Though, the truth was he was glad he’d waited for David, that he would always be his first. Because Patrick was going to remember this night forever. 

 

David was now moving back and forth, an infinitely gentle rhythm, filling Patrick up and then pulling back, leaving him feeling momentarily bereft. It felt so good, Patrick had to force his eyes to stop rolling back in pleasure so that he could look at his gorgeous boyfriend while he fucked him for the first time ever. 

 

And David was so absolutely, heart crushingly beautiful, Patrick thought he might die. He’d never seen David like this, this was entirely new. The determined glint in his eyes, the furrowed glistening brow, the way his mouth was parted as he panted, the way his chest and arms were flexed as he held himself up, the feeling of him on top of him, it was all so fucking sexy. Patrick let go of his knees and wrapped his legs around David, using his arms to reach up and pull him down for a deep kiss that was all tongues and bites. David thrust a little harder and deeper when Patrick bit his lip, and okay, Patrick liked that. He could handle that. 

 

David’s gentle lovemaking was  _ everything _ , but Patrick wanted to be fucked by his boyfriend. He needed it, actually. “Fuck me hard, David, I can take it.” He grunted, and David moaned in reply and shifted.

 

“Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are right now?” David asked, pulling out almost all the way and pausing, waiting for an answer. 

 

“Why don’t you show me?” Patrick asked in reply, and David smiled carnally as he slammed his hips towards Patrick’s ass. The sharp spike of pleasure as he hit his prostate like one of those carnival hammer games with the bell was unlike anything Patrick had ever felt. He lost his vision for a second he thought, or maybe he’d just squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“ _ YES David.” _ He moaned, and David practically growled in response. It was a sound Patrick had never heard him make before, but wanted to hear over and over again. And then David’s punishing rhythm began. 

 

He would pull out almost all the way with every thrust, Patrick had no idea how his precision could be so, well, precise. Each powerful thrust was centered on Patrick’s sensitive bundle of nerves, there was no reprieve, no recovering between. He was falling apart at the seams already, and David seemed to know. He was looking rather victorious as he focused on Patrick below him, staring him down with this intense look of love and satisfaction. 

 

“You like this.” David said, right before another perfectly aimed sharp thrust, and Patrick moaned and nodded. 

 

“Fuck yes.” Patrick groaned, and David’s smile broadened. 

 

“I’m going to make you cum like this.” He said with a hint of a smirk, and Patrick could only groan in response, because his prostate was assaulted once again. Because David was right. He was going to make Patrick cum like this, and he was probably a lot closer than he thought already. 

 

“Yes, just like that.” Patrick panted, and David practically purred in reply and kept up the speed, precision, and intensity of his thrusts. Patrick moved his hands to the bed beside him, gripping the bed sheets to stop himself from running bloody trails down David’s body with his fingernails. He was so close. He couldn’t believe this, he was  _ so close _ , but no one was even touching his cock. 

 

“Fuck, I’m almost--” Patrick warned, he thought he could hold it back for maybe thirty more seconds, but not much longer than that. Something seemed to light in David’s eyes at his words, and his thrusts became more urgent and rough, though no less precise. With three more blindingly intensely wonderful pumps, Patrick felt that familiar inevitable pull in his balls, and he came in a rush. “David!” He moaned as his cum shot up his and David’s chests. He came so hard, he wouldn’t be surprised if it shot all the way to the sheets, but he didn’t care about laundry right now. He had just had the single best orgasm of his entire life. And it happened as a result of being fucked in the ass. Who’d have known?

 

After Patrick’s release, David’s thrusts became wilder, his hips bucking in a much less precise way as he allowed himself to let go and finish. A few moments later, and David was filling Patrick with an incredible warmth, his hips bucking a few more times before finally stilling. A moment later, David collapsed on top of Patrick, and they both lay panting, coming back down together. David was still inside Patrick and he hoped that would never change, though he knew it would have to. 

 

Patrick had never in his life felt so good. He just wanted to lay in this bliss forever. He never wanted anything to burst the bubble of happiness he was in right now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The bubble lasted about ten minutes. After maybe five, David had regretfully pulled out and disposed of the used condom, then returned to the bed and they cuddled together. Patrick was on cloud nine as he spooned into David, tucked under his arm, and absently played with the hair on David’s chest. For a while, he had no thoughts at all, except for the vague and wonderful feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment. 

 

But leave it to his stupid brain. It had to start  _ thinking.  _ And everyone knew that thinking ruined everything. As evidenced by the thought that crept up as the adrenaline wore off and the calmness and quietness of the moment stretched on. He was thinking about what  _ David _ was thinking about. Why was he so quiet? Was he wondering what had happened to spur on such a momentous event on a random Tuesday in November? Oh God, what if that was it? This was everything Patrick had worried about.

 

About another five minutes of torturous worry, and Patrick was ready to crack. David still hadn’t said anything, even if he  _ was _ humming in a contented way occasionally. Or at least it sounded contented. But what if that was just what Patrick wanted to hear? Nope, it was time to rip the bandaid off. That was what grown ups in committed relationships did… they communicated their concerns, and addressed their failures. It was time for Patrick to fess up.

 

He pulled back, leaning up onto his elbow and looked at David with sorrowful eyes. “Aren’t you going to ask me?” He said, and David scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“Ask you what?” He asked, and Patrick swallowed. Did David really not want to know? Or maybe he hadn’t thought of the question yet, but it would come into his mind later and creep its way into his insecurities. Patrick couldn’t allow that.

 

“Why tonight?” Patrick prompted, and David’s expression of confusion deepend. 

 

“Well I wasn’t planning on looking a gift horse in the mouth, as they say.” David replied, and his confused expression shifted to worry. “Why, was there--was there a reason?” He asked. 

 

“You’re going to be mad.” Patrick replied, wincing, and watched as fear flashed across his beloved David’s face and he cursed himself for putting it there. But he had to come clean.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” David said, shaking his head.

 

“Well aren’t you wondering? Why tonight? Why not the night we got back together? Why not on the night we said I love you? You’ve had to wait so long, aren’t you mad?” Patrick asked desperately, and David looked back at him, completely bewildered.

 

“Mad?” He asked, like he didn’t understand the word.

 

“Yes, mad. David you don’t understand, I’ve been wanting to have sex for months. A lot of months, actually. I’ve been ready, but I just couldn’t work up the nerve to make it happen. And you were so perfect and respectful, so it was all  up to me… David, I wasted all this time where we could have been doing  _ that _ , all those wasted months we could have been together like that. And now that you know… aren’t you mad?” Patrick said, the words falling out one on top of the other without restraint or control. It felt so good to come clean with these, his deepest worries. But he was so nervous about how David would react. 

 

“Mad?” David asked again, still not quite getting it. “Are you asking if I’m mad that we just had sex?” He asked, and okay, was he being purposefully obtuse now? Irrationally, Patrick felt a pang of annoyance that David didn’t seem even a  _ little _ angry. Because now that he knew how amazing sex could be, he honestly felt like he deserved it.

 

“I’m asking if you’re mad that I wasted all those months wanting to be with you like that but not being able to get up the nerve to ask!” He snapped, instantly regretting it. This isn’t how he wanted this to go at all. 

 

“Well then  _ no, _ I’m not, and I’m not exactly sure how you could think I would be? You know I respected your request to take things slow, I’ve been very happy with what we, um, were--what we were doing together. You know that.” He said, his voice turning from defensive to soft and reassuring as he sensed Patrick’s anxiety. But Patrick was too worked up to be reassured quite yet. He’d been worried about this for too long to feel better so quickly.

 

“But--” He tried to argue, but David cut him off.

 

“Patrick, if you couldn’t get up the nerve to ask, that means you weren’t ready. It’s as simple as that.” David replied, like that settled everything. And, okay, he had a point, but--

 

“But I  _ was  _ ready for more, I thought about it every night. David, I… I bought something…” Patrick hesitated, but he was all-in on the truth tonight, so why not. “So I could be ready for you.” David’s eyes went wide and hungry at  _ that _ , before he reined in his expression and pursed his lips and nodded jerkily. 

 

“And I thank you for that, and I’m going to have to ask that you go retrieve said item immediately.” He replied, his voice extremely tight and restrained. Patrick wanted to smile, but he couldn’t quite get there yet. 

 

“Come on, be serious. I don’t want you to be secretly mad, and to let it simmer and fester and for it to spiral into other things… if you are, just tell me now and we’ll work it out.” Patrick said, willing David to hear his words, be honest, and to believe him. Because they would. They would work it out. But they could only do that as long as there was no resentment between them, even deep down. “David I love you, I need you to know that.” Across from him, David’s face had transformed into a bewildered grimace. 

 

“It seems like you  _ want _ me to be mad.” He said, and Patrick sighed. 

 

“Of course I don’t! I just don’t want you to say you’re not mad when you actually are. Because I know how much shit I gave you when you held out on me an extra three days that we could have been together, after we--after--”

 

“Okay, but that was more about me basically grifting you for extra presents, wasn’t it?” David asked.

 

“No, for me it was mostly about the wasted time I could have been with you.” Patrick replied seriously. David frowned. 

 

“You seem really worked up about this, Patrick. Hey, you haven’t been worried about this, have you?” He asked, a genuinely horrified look on his face. 

 

“I may have thought about it…” Patrick admitted. “A few thousand times.” He added, and the sad thing was he was hardly even exaggerating at all. 

 

David pouted in reply and reached out and placed his palm on Patrick’s upper arm. “Aww babe…” He said, rubbing his hand up and down Patrick’s arm, comforting him. Patrick sighed and leaned into the contact. Okay, he was starting to feel better. David seemed to be taking this way better than he had expected. And, as if to punctuate that thought, David continued. “That is so fucking dumb.” He added, pouting, his voice dripping with sympathy despite the bite of his words, and Patrick laughed.

 

“I guess it was kind of dumb.” Patrick admitted sheepishly, and David’s eyes sparkled with love and sympathy, but also amusement and mischief. 

 

“Yeah, and a bit of a buzzkill, if I’m being honest.” David replied, his face twisting comically. “My after-sex glow has been severely dampened.” He added dramatically, pouting his lips and batting his eyelashes before dragging his finger from Patrick’s arm along his shoulder and down to his chest. And  _ okay,  _ David was flirting with him. Patrick wouldn’t have thought it possible, so soon after both a massive orgasm and a minor panic attack, but he felt a twitch of interest from below. If David was ready to move on, maybe he should be too?

 

“Well, maybe we can try again.” Patrick replied, his voice low and husky and suggestive, and David’s smile in response washed away the rest of his residual anxiety. All that was left was love, and gratitude. Oh, and almost uncontrollable levels of  _ need. _

 

“Mmm, yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” David agreed quickly, nodding his head vehemently. “Just--” He hesitated.

 

“You want me to get the toy don’t you.” Patrick asked him, deadpan, and David’s smile turned bashful, as he bit his lips between his teeth and nodded.

 

“I mean--”

 

“It’s in the back of my sock drawer.” Patrick replied, smiling at his boyfriend indulgently as he scrambled up and across the room to his dresser. With anyone else in the entire world, Patrick would have been embarrassed. But this was David Rose, the man he loved more than anything in the world. And Patrick was finally starting to realize there was nothing he had to be afraid of, when it came to David. 

  
  


***********************************************************************************************

  
  


A month later, on the anniversary of their first time together, Patrick and David lay naked and replete, limbs tangled, on the king sized bed of their room at the Goodwood Inn in Elmdale. Patrick was exhausted, but exhilarated. The room had been worth every penny, and he knew David appreciated it, even if he’d maintained that celebrating a “sexiversary” was stupid. David hadn’t thought it was stupid when Patrick had opened the door and he’d seen how nice it was. Patrick smiled at the memory.

 

“Mm, that was  _ almost _ as good as the first time.” David said, his voice low and rough, teasing Patrick a little as he walked his fingers up his chest and tweaked at a nipple. Patrick jumped a little and chuckled. He knew what David was up to, but Patrick wasn’t ready for another round. Not  _ quite yet _ , at least. 

 

“Kinda hard to beat, I guess, eh?” Patrick replied, curling in on David a little more and nuzzling into his neck. David hummed in response, and Patrick felt it vibrate through his chest. 

 

“Yes, mhm, it’s pretty hard to beat perfection.” David agreed, and Patrick smiled against his neck, pulling him tighter. David hummed again, and they lay in silence for a few long moments, both of them utterly content. 

 

“Though, there’s no reason we can’t keep trying.” David added suggestively, after what felt like a long time. Patrick looked up at him, and when his gaze connected with those dark eyes, he felt a jolt run straight down through his chest and into his groin. And Patrick smiled. 

 

David was right. Their first time together may have been the single most perfect experience he’d had in his entire life, but there was certainly no harm in trying to top it. And he’d keep trying, as many times as they could manage. From now until forever, he’d keep trying. To show David how much he loved him, how much he cherished and coveted his body, despite all those months of squandering it. He wanted him wholly, body and soul.

 

He’d never stop trying to show him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I hope you guys liked this, I would love to know what you thought! Thanks for reading :) I'm super nervous lol! 
> 
> ps. if you liked this and want more, I'm looking for prompts for a multi-chap, hit me up at @kelbottumbles on tumblr! :)


End file.
